The Kissing Booth
by jimi18
Summary: Damon and Bonnie Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Hi

Hope you like this I am not sure if this is going to be a one shot or possibly two. If it is a two then I will raise the rating. I am trying to escape the world cup so I thought that I would try writing a little Bamon love instead!

In this Elena is still alive and kicking!

I don't own anything!

The Kissing Booth

Robert E Lee high school was having a fundraising day, Elena was in charge of coming up with ideas for booths and in true school sprit she had decided that they would have a kissing booth. Now not to be sexist the booth would have two sides. One side manned by the football team the other side was the cheerleaders. Bonnie had tried everything to get out of having to do it apart from faking illness and she had already tried that (Elena came and dragged her out of bed) she had to suffer an hour of this. There were very strict rules. A kiss on the cheek was it no lips and defiantly NO tongues.

Bonnie had the last hour of the day. A comprise with Elena as it should be the quietest part of the day and Bonnie hoped that as all the pretty popular ones had been before that she wouldn't be required to do much kissing.

When Elena had manned the booth she had a queue around the corner and in her hour had managed to raise nearly $500! They were charging $2 a kiss and many of the boys had queued up twice. Bonnie was relieved, the less she would have to do. As the day progressed it started to be a competition between the Footballers and the Cheerleaders, thankfully the girls were quite a way ahead.

Then came the moment that Bonnie was dreading. Her hour in the booth.

Damon was board; Stefan was out at some stupid fund raiser for the school with his precious little band of human friends! All getting into the school sprit Yippee. Damon grabbed his leather jacket and headed out of the door. He found himself at the school fundraiser perhaps he could find himself a nice little snack, maybe a brunette to day, he had blonds the last 3 days.

Damon leaned against a tree and surveyed the area lots of high school girls in shorts and bikini tops. How he loved the summer. Then something caught his eye. A queue was forming near one of the booths and then he got a wave of feelings, feelings of dread. The only person that he could ever receive waves of feelings from was his little red headed witch. But what was she dreading he walked towards the feeling and saw that it came from the start of the queue that had formed. He could hear the boys talking amongst themselves.

"I heard that she was going to back out" said the first boy.

"I'm glad that she didn't, I've been waiting all day for her" said a second boy.

"I've been holding back some money so I can have a few goes or even negotiate a bit of tongue action" said another boy.

Intrigued Damon walked towards the booth and noticed that it was a kissing booth, but what Damon couldn't figure out was the feelings that Bonnie was sending out. I mean the kissing booth would be manned by Elena wouldn't it? Maybe he should buy a kiss from Elena, which would upset his brooding brother. Then he saw it a flash of red, no wonder feelings of despair were so strong, his shy little witch was in the booth and it was obviously her turn. Damon walked to the front of the queue and looked back quite a line had formed and he could over hear Bonnie and Elena talking.

"Bonnie it will be fine it's just one kiss on the cheek and Matt will be next to you so you know nobody will try anything"

"But Elena the size of the queue, they are all going to be disappointed when they find out it's me and not you"

Damon was shocked, how could the little witch not know how stunning she was, she always turned heads when she went anywhere, and Damon had witnessed it himself on numerous occasions when they had sat in the town square together. Also he hadn't failed to notice himself how beautiful she had become, she had blossomed before his eyes, and he understood all the teenage boys waiting in the queue.

Elena pushed Bonnie into the booth with Matt and shut the door, Elena turned the sign to open and there was a cheer from the queue and that wave of feeling hit Damon again full force.

Damon decided that he would stay close by and watch how things were going. He knew Matt was in the booth with her but he had his own queue of teenage girls wanting to kiss the star quarterback. Damon would just see that she was ok. It didn't affect him at all he told himself. He was just looking out for the little witch.

The first few boys were well behaved and Bonnie stated to feel more relaxed then one of the boys decided that he would try it on a bit and went to grab hold of Bonnie's arms to bring her closer to him but Matt stepped in and told the guy where to go. Damon started to feel uneasy about all these boys queuing up to kiss his little witch. He couldn't figure out what was making him feel so uncomfortable. Stefan came up and stood beside Damon.

"Wow it looks like Bonnie will make more money than Elena" Stefan said.

"You let your girlfriend do this?" Damon looked at Stefan.

"Yea, there was no harm and I was stood there the whole time"

Damon huffed in response when the boy from the queue that had been discussing trying to get his tongue down her throat made his way to near the front. That's it Damon had enough, there was no way that boy was touching his witch. Damon stalked over to the booth, there was only 15 minutes left and he went straight to the head of the queue threw down $200, lent in the booth picked Bonnie up and stalked away with her over his shoulder.

The boys in the queue still waiting their turn were shouting, in the mean while Bonnie was shouting for Elena, Stefan or Matt, then she started to shout at Damon. Damon mealy shrugged and made sure that he held her cheerleading skirt down so she had some modesty.

Elena stood there smiling in between Matt and Stefan her arm linked through both of theirs.

"Well boys I think plan A worked!"


	2. Chapter 2

Wow thanks so much for all the reviews I am glad that you liked it, I have never had that may reviews for one chapter before. I am not that happy with this chapter I really struggled but I hope that you like it.

Here is one of my favourite quotes and it reminds me a bit of someone. Can you guess who?

_**When choosing between two evils I always try the one I've not tried before – Mae West in Klondike Annie 1936.**_

The Kissing Booth – Part 2 

Elena, Stefan and Matt were sitting in the now closed kissing booth Bonnie's last hour had brought in $740 that included the $200 that Damon had thrown at the booth when he had grabbed Bonnie.

"So, what do you think they are up to?" Elena said to them both. Stefan and Matt looked at each other then both shrugged their shoulders.

"I have no idea, but I hope she is still speaking to us tomorrow" said Stefan

"What are we going to do tonight?" asked Matt

"Let's go and watch some DVD's at the boarding house, I'm tired it's been a long day" Elena suggested

"Yea, I could do with some of Mrs Flowers fab cooking" Matt agreed

The three pack up and dropped the money off with the Principle and headed to the boarding house.

Damon didn't know what had made him do it. What did he care if that boy wanted to kiss Bonnie? Why should it bother him? The little witch was single. Damon hated the thought that Bonnie had this affect on him, whatever that affect was. It couldn't be jealously as that would mean that he had feelings about her and he was sure that he couldn't have feelings about a human, even if she was a witch and a very powerful witch at that.

Damon came to a stop; Bonnie had stopped shouting at him. They were in the ruins of Fells Church. Damon dropped Bonnie on her feet and looked at her. Bonnie was furious, her face was nearly as red as her hair she was so angry.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Bonnie fumed at Damon.

Damon couldn't help but smirk at her she looked so cute standing there in her cheerleading uniform hands on hips and red curls windswept and wild, the look in her chocolate eyes were blazing and the power rolling off her fuelled by her anger just made her more and more desirable to him.

"Bon Bon" Damon started but stopped as Bonnie held her hand out flat to his face.

"Damon, don't even go there with the Bon Bon, I hate that name and if it leaves your lips again I will set that cute butt of your on fire!"

Damon smirked" So you think I have a cute butt?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Damon, we are getting off the subject! You just kidnapped me from school!"

Damon sighed, "My beautiful little witch I was rescuing you"

Bonnie smiled, Damon had called her beautiful, Damon was thrown by the smile that had crept onto Bonnie's lips. Damon replayed the last part of the conversation over in his head. Oh shit he had just called her beautiful, boy the compliments were just flying around today!

Bonnie composed herself "Damon what were you rescuing me from? I was in a kissing booth I only had to kiss them on the cheek!"

Damon looked down at his feet then looked up in to the dark chocolate brown eyes. Bonnie was stood there gently tugging at her lip with her teeth; the sun was setting behind her the red of the rays playing with the hues of her red hair making her look like a goddess. Damon started walking towards Bonnie, she started to take steps back then she hit the only standing wall of Fells Church, Damon continued towards her until they we only a breath apart. Damon extended a cool hand and gently brushed his knuckles down her velvet soft skin. Bonnie could feel the soft material of his shirt as it brushed against her bear arm and the ruff denim of his black jeans grazed the sensitive skin of her inner thighs as his leg forced its way in between her legs. Bonnie s breath caught in the throat.

Damon leaned forward his lips brushed Bonnie's ear as he spoke "I heard what that boy was thinking about you and I didn't like it your my little witch"

"What do you want Damon?"

"Well a kiss would be nice" answered Damon as he leaned in to claim Bonnie's soft pliant lips. Bonnie surprised both of them as she responded to the kiss. Bonnie's hands wound their way up Damon's chest and found the nape of Damon's neck Bonnie curled her fingers in to the silky soft hair. Damon's arms moved from the wall, his hands tracing the soft curves of her body, memorising every detail of her body. His mind making a mental note of everything he did that made her moan or deepen the kiss.

Damon and Bonnie started to pull back from one another at the same time. They rested there foreheads against one another, both breathing heavily.

"Wow" said Damon a smirk starting to grace his lips

"mmmmmm" agreed Bonnie.

Damon's smirk got even bigger if that was possible "that was well worth the $200"

Bonnie's face started to go red as the anger over Damon's statement. Damon quickly leaned forward and started to kiss her again. The kiss was more intense and passionate than their previous kiss. This time Damon's hands wound their way into Bonnie's soft curls.

As Damon pulled away he was quick to pull Bonnie towards him and he whispered in her ear. "That was a complement little witch"

Bonnie smiled at him. She looked down at their hands that had become entwined. Damon's hand again brushed Bonnie's cheek.

"He wasn't allowed to think of you like that, you are mine and I am the only one allowed to think about you like that" Damon stated. Bonnie moved into his embrace, they melded together as one.

**THE END**


End file.
